Rock Falls, Illinois
Rock Falls is a city in Whiteside County, Illinois, United States. The population was 9,266 at the 2010 census, down from 9,580 at the 2000 census. The city is located on the Rock River. Geography Rock Falls is located at (41.774753, -89.691328). The city is separated from its sister city, Sterling, to the North by the Rock River. According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , of which (or 96.57%) is land and (or 3.69%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 9,580 people, 3,895 households, and 2,559 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,888.0 people per square mile (1,114.1/km²). There were 4,098 housing units at an average density of 1,235.4 per square mile (476.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 91.78% White, 0.88% African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.26% Asian, 4.71% from other races, and 1.92% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 11.54% of the population. There were 3,895 households out of which 30.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.5% were married couples living together, 13.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.3% were non-families. 29.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.99. In the city the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 9.0% from 18 to 24, 27.6% from 25 to 44, 21.9% from 45 to 64, and 15.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 90.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $34,442, and the median income for a family was $41,803. Males had a median income of $32,733 versus $21,092 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,524. About 10.3% of families and 11.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.8% of those under age 18 and 6.8% of those age 65 or over. Recreation The city of Rock Falls has 19 parks (over 100 acres) in which one can use baseball diamonds, basketball courts, tennis courts, disc golf, open fields, playground equipment, pavilions, picnic areas, or a bandshell. Also, with the close proximity of the Rock River, the Hennepin Feeder Canal, and a lake in Centennial Park one can use boats ramps, canoes, paddle boats, or engage in fishing. Airport The Whiteside County Airport is located about two miles south of town. It is surprisingly large, and offers flight training through Sauk Valley Community College. Notable people * Louie Bellson, drummer, creator of the double bass drumkit, born in Rock Falls (1924) * Cal Howe, pitcher for the Chicago Cubs; born in Rock Falls * Gary Kolb, utility player for the St. Louis Cardinals, Milwaukee Braves, New York Mets and Pittsburgh Pirates; born in Rock Falls * Carlos Rodriguez, wrestler for the Rock Falls Rockets weight class varies, well known soccer player, blind leader, born in Rock Falls 1996-present Annual events The city of Rock Falls hosts many annual events each year. One being Louie Bellson days. Another event is Hennepin Canal heritage days. Major roads *Interstate 88 (west) *U.S. Route 30 *Illinois Route 40 References External links *Rock Falls High School *City Website Category:Cities in Whiteside County, Illinois Category:Cities in Illinois